Slytherin at Sea
by KAOS
Summary: *CH 6 FINALLY!*The Weasley's win a Cruise holiday! Not to be outdone, the Malfoy's book a BIGGER BETTER Cruise! Though in the confusion of the rushing crowd and impatient ticket mistress, Draco get's on the wrong ship. Ginny's ship!!
1. Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters you recognise from 'Harry Potter', J. K. Rowling does. I own the rest!_**

**A/N: _Right-oh old chaps! This is my new fic! YEY! First up, if anyone else has wrote a fic like this, sorry I didn't mean to steal the idea... I thought it up yesterday while I was at the seaside, so don't shout at me!!!! Also, I know some part's in this chapter is like "Home Alone II" (which I also don't own...) but, well I needed it like that for the plot! And everyone who is reading 'Quarantine', I promise to write on that tomorrow!!! Ok enough of me ranting... READ!_**

**_Slytherin at Sea_**

**Chapter 1 - Mistaken Identity **

Sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy _always_ got what he wanted, and at this moment in time, he wanted _not_ to go on this cruise with his parents. He was sat on his parents big lavish bed and watched his mother pose against the full-length mirror, with a sky-blue two-piece bikini against her light green robes.

"Why can you not leave me here? I am old enough in case you didn't notice mother. There will be nothing to do!" He said, eyeing the pile of reject clothing in front of the wardrobe. The sky-blue bikini joined the pile.

"Yes, yes I know how old you are son." She answered absent minded, as she picked the bikini back up, and changed the colour to black, and posed once more. "But your father wants us to go on this cruise. As a _family_. He wants the 'public' to see how happy we actually are after them recent rumours. And he also doesn't want to be out done by _them_ of all people." Narcissa finished, and placed the newly coloured bikini in her trunk.

Draco frowned. "_Them_ mother?" His mother pointed to a few pieces of parchment on the bedside table, and then went back posing with clothes in the mirror.  
Scanning the front page of the 'Daily Prophet' he came up non the wiser. Apart from noticing it was two days old.

"Forgive me mother, but I still don't kn-" 

"Turn the page Draco." Narcissa hissed at him sharply. He did as he was told and turned the page. Seeing the sub headline at the top of an article he knew he found what he was looking for.

'CRUISE WINNERS ANNOUNCED!

_First, everyone at the 'Daily Prophet' would like to thank all the readers who entered this special once-in-a-blue-moon competition! As most of you knew, the answer to the question was indeed "Water-Eyed Slugs"! And the prize, a two week, all expenses paid cruise for 4 aboard the three star ship, 'Contastica' goes to;  
  
MRS. M. WEASLEY!_

_Congratulations! On contacting Mrs. Weasley she told us this;  
"Oh great heavens! Thank you! It's a great honour to win this spectacular prize! With having seven children, my husband and I haven't really had much of a chance to go on a holiday, never mind a cruise! Now with all but two of our children having flew the nest as it where, we have more time to spend on ourselves! I'm sure they will be delighted once I tell them! Thank you all again!"_

_The runners up are;  
Miss. P. Brican,  
Mr. G. Werr,  
Mr. Q. Von Sericar and  
Mrs. S. Thorick_

_Each winning their very own 'Magical Medical Potions' brewing kit!_'

Draco threw the parchment down beside him on the bed.

"Father only wants us to go so he isn't out-done by a Weasley? Ha. It's only a three star ship!" He said sneering. His mother was now checking out how she looked with different sunglasses and her hair in different styles.

"That is exactly why _our_ ship is a full five star. Now you _are_ coming with us obligingly. No arguments. I expect your trunk to be packed by the end of the day. We leave tomorrow." She simply stated.

"Tomorrow? That was quick."

"You know your father has connections. Now, as I said, _the end of the day._" And on that final note, Draco got up off the bed and strolled to his own room.

Up on entering his room, he noticed a few pile's of clothes and robes freshly washed and pressed on the end of his bed. His mother must have told the house elves to do it. Checking through them all, he placed the items he wanted to take into his trunk, which was open at the side of his wardrobe, and discarded the ones he didn't need. After searching among his drawers he found his very expensive _Grantel & Gadali_ designer sunglasses and all the other bits and pieces he needed for his holiday. Closing the lid to his trunk, he laid back on his green satin covered four-poster bed, and fell into a light sleep before dinner.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was completely chaotic in the next day in the Weasley household. Molly, Author, Ron and Ginny were rushing about their house, trying to find things they forgot to pack for their holiday, and they had only one hour left before they portkeyed to the dock.

"RROOONN! Have you seen my sun block?" 15-year-old Ginny yelled up the stairs to her brother.

"No! I haven't! It's probably the same place as my Cannons hat!" Ron came thundering down the stairs and pushed passed Ginny. Narrowing her eyes she stormed up the stairs, and into the first floor bathroom. Checking the cupboards she finally saw her sun block (very high block factor!) hidden behind some medicine of Ron's. Something to do with slugs of some kind. She shrugged and picked up what she came for. Running to her room she almost knocked over her father. Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Ignoring Ginny, he half jogged into the laundry room, muttering a list of some sort to himself.

Finally in the safety of her own room she threw the tube of block into her worn and battered trunk. Ginny hardly had time to blink before her mother was calling her.

"GINNY! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Rolling her eyes, she shut the lid to her trunk and picked it up. Her father had made it feather light the day before, so she could carry it herself. Dropping her trunk next to the kitchen table she walked into the living room where her mother, and a disgruntled looking Ron were.

"Listen dearie, have you seen Ron's Cannon hat anywhere? You know how attached he is to it... It's like his comforter!" Her mother trailed off, and patted Ron on the arm. Ron gave a grunt and looked at the ceiling.

"It is _not_ a comfort thing! It's just to keep the sun off my hair! You know how my head burns!" He muttered. 

"Yes, we know." Molly answered sympathetically, and then gave Ginny a humoured look. 

"Well I'm finished packing to I'll help look I guess!" Ginny offered, trying not to laugh.

Half an hour later the four were all packed and ready to go. Ginny had found Ron's Cannon hat. It was lodged up the hose of their vacuum cleaner. Apparently Molly had cleaned around his room the day before and... Well accidents happen. All holding with one hand to their trunks, and the other to the portkey (which was an old copy of the 'Daily Prophet'), the time finally came. Feeling the tug behind her navel, she flew into the portkey, and not even seconds later she fell half crumpled on the floor, and half on Ron's legs. She pried herself off of Ron and straightened her fiery red hair.

"Come on now children, hurry hurry!" Came the rushed voice of Mrs Weasley. "Terminal 3a everyone." Ginny took hold of her trunk and along with the rest of her family ran from their secluded portkey hiding place to Terminal 3a.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Draco. Hurry." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco narrowed his eyes at the back of his father who was hurrying to Terminal 1c. Their ship was a few minutes away from taking on the last passengers, and as much as Draco didn't want to go on this stupid cruise, he hurried all the same. Upsetting his father was the last thing on his list. That and thanking Potter for almost killing the Dark Lord year after year. Stopping, Draco swapped hands for the trolley on which his trunk was strapped. The place was crowded and a group pushed passed him almost knocking him over. Narrowing his eyes he scanned the crowd to see who it was, then tried to see where his mother and father were. On spotting two white-blonde head running towards a terminal, he quickly pushed through the people hurrying to their terminals and ran.  
Out of breath and panting he finally came to the terminal he saw his parents run into.

"Your ticket sir?" Came a high-pitched voice. Looking up he saw a black haired woman dressed in a blue suit, and a grumpy face.

"One moment, I have it he... oh, my father has my ticket! He just entered a few seconds before me!" Draco explained.   
"We have no time to call him off and check." She snapped, looking at the clock. She then narrowed her eyes at him. "What did your parents look like?" She rushed a breath. Draco beat down the urge to hex her to hell.

"Like an older version of me! Tall, blonde, pale." Draco responded impatiently. The worker nodded her head, as she recollected who had previously boarded.

"Fine fine, just locate them as soon as you enter, sir." She said, forcing some politeness into her voice. Draco quickly ran through the tunnel of the entrance and boarded the ship. The worker closed the gate behind her and on her walkie talkie she told someone the ship is ready to sail.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Draco pulled his trolley behind him as he scanned the passengers who were locating crewmembers to direct them to their cabin. Standing on the tips of he feet he searched for his parents heads. As he couldn't find them he walked to the corner of the reception. He felt a faint tug as the ship slowly pulled from port. Over the loud speaker the Captain's voice sounded.

"_This is Captain Tremore speaking! We would like to welcome you all to the 'Contastica'! The crew and I hope you enjoy your cruise, relax and have a wonderful time!" _

As soon as the Captain's voice stopped, the National Anthem played.

Taking in a sharp gasp, which caused some people to look at him, Draco fell back against the wall of the ship and slid down. His eyes widened as the realisation hit home. He was aboard the '_Contastica'. He had boarded the wrong cruise ship!!!_

**A/N: _Well I hope you liked the opening chapter! I did!! Review and tell me what you think?? A double choco-chip mega sized cookie if you do!! *ahem*bribe*cough*_**

**_In the next chapter, Ginny and Draco bump into each other when Draco is placed in the spare room opposite hers! What will her reaction be? What will his reaction be? And will Ron ever trust his mom to vacuum his room ever again? DUM-DUM-DUUUUUUM!_**


	2. Great Holiday! Not

**_R.I.P Richard Harris. In my heart, you'll always be The Great Dumbledore!_**

**Disclaime**r:_ I own didly-squat apart from the plot (I'm a poet and I didn't know... it!). J. K. Rowling owns the characters and anything you read connected to Harry Potter. THE END! _

**A/N:** _And we come to chapter two! As you see I changed the title! Coz, well the other one was shite! LOL! A cookie to all the reviewers (named below!!) and hope you all review again for this! Now remember that I've never been on a cruise.. So I don't have the foggiest! I've been on a ferry, but that's about it lol! So if anyone wants to email me about what it's like on a Cruise... Jennifer.malt@ntlworld.com Oh yes, and I couldn't be bothered with checking my books, so the spellings of some things may be wrong._

**Meiko**: Yes a double choco-chip mega sized cookie! *throws you one* Thanks for adding me to the fave story/author list, means a lot! YOU'RE THE FIRST REVIEWER! YEY! Thanks! **SleepieCareBear**: I hate CareBears! *runs around* ahem. I _am_ crazy, but I don't rock! Lol! Ron bashing! Yeh! You know I got that sorted! **Rebecca**: I know D/Hrm rules, but I had the urge *I will not sing the urge to herbal song.. Honest* to write a D/G so! LOL! Glad you read it though! **Dragonsbane**: Yes! Spare time = read my fics!! And I _did_ write on Quarantine too!! Hmm, ok I'll eat the cookie, and read ya fics! Kool! **Shadow Slytherin**: *throws you _two_ cookies, just coz im feeling generous* cookie covered Draco huh? HEH HEH..! Big green lady eh? Gee! I'm clueless! LOL! What happens next? Read on! And the sunglasses? They sounded expensive? GOOD! I made the brand up too! **Toasty**: *bows* my boss! You reviewed! I'm forever your muse m'lady! LOL! Speedo huh? *Light bulb moment* Thanks for that idea.. mwa.. mwahaha.. mwahahahahahahem. Yes. Can I share that mental picture?! What's your plan about stealing Sherman the Sheep then? Do I get to wear a balaclava?! **Gin the Gemini**: I'm so glad the fic is hookable and intruged..able.. *blinks* Yeh.. LOL! That vacuum cleaner is EEVVILL NOODLE!! I tell ya! Poor Ron's hat! The vacuum has a mind of its own! It's like.. magic! *sweatdrop* **Hestia**: Thanks! Glad you're liking it! **CrazyCat**: Akk! *blushes* I am not an amazing writer! Puhlease! *rolls eyes* I've read better! **Dracos gal**: *smiles back* thanks for the review! **Allee Kat**: You seriously deranged person! My mother warned me about people like you! *narrows eyes* LOL! Here.. *hands you two cookies* You HooflePoofle Loover! So about the Jaffa Cakes..? **insomniagal**: Oh the possibilities? You sound like the _FisherPrice_ adverts! LOL! You think THAT was funny, you wait to see what I have in store for our poor poor Ron (and his hat)!!! Um, cookie you say? *checks* Yes, yes I have enough left *hands you a cookie* **seekerpeeker**: I agree, we all need ideas somewhere!! I was dying so spell chaotic like Kaotic for the Weasleys! Coz.. its me innit?! (check my pen name, and my AIM screen name: Kaotic Jenni...) And im so so so glad they all seem in character! Cookie?! **PrettyInPink**: Uh... UH... *is ascared* k-k-killer Whales you say? ... Well as long as it aint chickens! Phew! Glad you found it hilarious! Thanks!! Enjoy your cookie! **Eclipsed Planet**: Cute? Thanks! Well written? Thanks! Fantastic? Thanks! Yeh I noticed the profit=Prophet after I posted. Not too bothered though lol! I'll change it after I wrote this chapter! *hands over the cookie* **Sheenee the Camel-Goat**: You get a pack of cookies AND a pack of Jaffa Cakes! Coz you're my bestest bestest bestest Camel in the whole wide.. web! LOL! Tank yaz for reading this mate! Means a lot! Though the title sucked lmao! *makes camel noise* **malishka**: I'm deffo gunna keep it going! Thanks! **Itadakimasu**: Thanks for liking it!! You should visit here more often!!! **Sugarrush419**: Yes I know Draco/Hermione are better! Darn tootin' this is .. interesting! LOL! **Dani**: I know it's great LOL! And the new chap of Quarantine is up! **MoonTrail**: No, Draco doesn't want to thank Harry for almost killing Voldie, that was _down lowest_ on his 'To Do' list, along side of getting his father mad! (things he wouldn't want to do!) Sorry bout that! Yes, keep an open mind, just make sure ya brain don't fall out! **Angelena H. Granger**: I know, my sense of humour is good eh? LOL! You're right everyone does need starter ideas! Be sure to read more too! LOL!!!

**Chapter 2 - Great holiday!**

It took Draco a few moments to get over the initial shock of being on the wrong ship. Now what should he do? He couldn't apparate to his fathers cruise ship. His father never let him learn and he wouldn't til' he was the proper age to have lessons. Draco had argued til' he was blue in the face, but it was useless. Apparently Lucius didn't want the bother with the Ministry when he had more important things to deal with. Meaning the Dark Lord. And that Draco should exercise some patience and wait.

Draco took a look around at the thinning crowd. Great. A muggle filled ship. He realised that he had to do something soon, as the stewardess at the reception was suspiciously eyeing him and nudging her friend.  
He turned and looked out of the window where he saw the port fade away.  
'_Think... THINK! Use your Slytherin ability!'_ And with that, Draco thought up a plan. 

Taking a few deep-calming breaths, he slowly turned and walked towards the reception area.

"E... Excuse me?" Draco spoke giving them the puppy-eye look and half a pout. The blonde woman with the bad blue mascara turned and looked down at him.

"Yes, uh, sir?" She asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Draco sniffed a little and forced a lone tear out of his eyes. "I think I g-got on the.." another sniff. "...Wrong ship! My parents told me our ship is named 'Rosemarita' and this is the 'Contastica'!" Draco wiped his face on the back of his hand. The two women's faces turned from 'snotty' to 'concerned and girly'. The Malfoy charm was working. He took a deep breath and continued.

"So I'm on the wrong ship, all on my own..." His voice went higher to add to the affect of panic, "... With no money and..." Time for the dramatic pause. "And, I'm scared!" He whispered the last part. 

The two females 'awwww'ed. '_Muggles are so gullible!'_ He thought to himself, as he won their hearts. That was for sure, as before he had the change to add more 'lost boy' charm; the two females (he'd found out the blonde one was called Marissa, and her friend was called Peta.) had got him a snack and a drink, and also some tissues in case he got upset again.

Fifteen minutes later the Captain had came down after Peta called for him, and heard the story. Within the _next_ few more minutes the Captain had called the Captain of the 'Rosemarita' and got hold of Mr. Malfoy and explained where his only son was at and how he came about to be there. Draco was still getting mothered over by Peta and Marissa, and he didn't object to it either. Malfoy told Captain Tremore to give Draco all he needed to be cared for while he was aboard, until the holiday finished. Peta the stewardess took Mr. Malfoy's credit card details (yes he has one for emergencies!) and gave Draco his cabin key along with a message from his father. It said that he had to behave himself, be careful around strangers and not to spend _too_ much money. Draco translated this to 'No magic. No getting involved with ANYWAY with them muggles, and... Don't spend _too_ much money.'  
'_Yeah right.'_ Draco looked at his key. _266._ Marissa gave him directions, and off he went.

~*~

Ron barged into Ginny's room. They each had their own cabin next door to each other.

"Have you seen the bathrooms?! It's... well it's a bathroom, but still!! No waiting for you to shower, do your hair, then make-up, redo the hair..." He trailed off looking at the death glare Ginny was sending him.

"Well at least I'm not in the bathroom _talking_ to my reflection. 'Oh Ronald! You sexy thang!' and then the singing to yourself. What was it? That muggle song.. Oh... _I believe in miracles, since you came along, you sexy thing, sexy thing you..._" Ginny pretended to dance in front of a mirror. "Does Hermione know you do this?!" She laughed.

Ron had turned beet-red. "I... I bloody well do not!" He spluttered.

"Oh and another thing, don't barge into my room again! How do you know I wasn't changing?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should have locked the door sis." Ron answered and flopped on to Ginny's bed. "When's dinner?" He added. Ginny slammed the door shut on her wardrobe.

"Ron! It's just passed lunchtime! Go and get a sandwich or something! Take a tour! Do _anything!_ Just get out of my room! I wanna get changed!" She half shouted, showing her Weasley female temper.

"Well fine! God! Females!" Muttering, Ron left her room while it was still safe to do so. He headed to his own cabin to get his Cannon's hat, so he could go on a tour of the ship. On his own. Without his moody sister. Just with his hat.

Molly and Arthur had told the two earlier that they could do as they please, as long as they had their pass with them, which would get them all whatever they needed. Then they pushed Ginny and Ron out of their room suddenly, in quite a hurry go get rid of them. Ginny clicked on why immediately, but Ron... well you know Ron.

Ginny took a look out of the windows. Their cabins were 1st class, so she was looking down one level to the deck. She could still see the city where they departed from. It looked near, yet so far at the same time. Ginny saw a small speedboat pass the Cruise ship, heading back towards the docks and marina. She was wondering what everyone was up to. Harry, and Hermione... Well, Harry was probably having _fun_ at the Dursleys. She had a sudden pang of guilt. Here she was starting her holiday, and he was there, with them. And Hermione. She would probably be finishing her homework. Typical of her.  
True, she had only been on board for about half an hour, but she was missing everyone. Including the pranks from Fred and George!

Grabbing her light jacket off the back of her dressing table chair, she slowly slid it up her arms. Ginny then grabbed her cabin key, and her pass card and put them in her pocket. Looking in the mirror she frowned at her hair. She ran her brush through it once and headed to the door.

Upon exiting her cabin she locked it and checked the door. She then turned and started to walk, when someone in a rush knocked her over.

"Oh, sorry." Came a male voice, not sounding sorry at all. Hair all over her face, she felt herself being pulled up by the stranger.

"No, im sorry... thanks for..." She pushed her hair back. "Malfoy?!"

"In the flesh Weasley. Draco answered coolly. If he was shocked, he hid it well. He pushed his trunk against the wall.

"Wha.. But, what...?" Ginny was flabbergasted. Were her brown eyes deceiving her? Had the sea air got to her brain? No... She hadn't been outside yet.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Oh do spit it out already."

Ginny reddened with anger. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well I though that was obvious. I'm on h-o-l-i-d-a-y!" He rolled his eyes and looked around the corridor, giving the impression of complete and utter boredom.

"Yes yes! But, why... here?!"

"Because ickle Weedly, this..." He pointed behind him to the door opposite Ginny's. "... Is my room." He sneered as got his key out. He opened the door and dragged his trunk inside, then shut the door on the half shocked and half angry Ginny. Still staring at the point where Draco was stood.

"Well this is gunna be a GREAT holiday!" She said to herself, walking off finally.

~*~

Shocked. He was completely shocked. What was worse than being on the wrong ship, packed with muggles? Being on a ship with the Weasleys. No... Worse than that, the cabin _opposite_ Ginny Weasley! He'd known they would be on this ship as they won that competition, but he had hoped he wouldn't be so close to them. Maybe even avoid them! But since he was this lucky so far, it was to be expected.

Draco sat on the end of his bed. Hm. What do to... what to do... He could unpack? Nope, do that later. Maybe sleep? After all, his mother did wake him up early. Though he didn't really need his beauty sleep... He checked his watch... then he looked around the cabin. It had a double sized bed against the back wall, and a dressing table on the wall to the left, and to the right was his wardrobe and a door leading to the bathroom. The décor was light colourings, giving off a fresh airy affect. Draco looked at his watch on his left wrist. Three minutes had passed since he last checked. He sighed. How could he spend two weeks here, when he couldn't last less than five minutes? A sly smile crossed his face.  
Well he could always annoy Ginny and or Ron?

Getting up off his bed, he grabbed the key, and that card the Captain said would get him food and things, and headed out to find the two Weasleys. _'Or maybe just Ginny...' _He though to himself. If he were going to be seen with a Weasley, at least it'd be a female one.

He walked out of the corridor and headed towards the stairs. He didn't like the look of the '_evilator' _that people were getting onto and stepping out of. Stupid muggles. Running down the stairs he found himself on a wide passage way. To his left and right he saw two doors leaning to the decks, and in front of him was a restaurant named '_Especias Comida Restuarante'. _

He exited the left door and walked passed some deck chairs, towards the railings. Draco took a few deep breaths in. Fish. He could smell fish. He turned his nose up and looked to his right. Red hair. Long red hair. Must be the ickle Weedly. Slowly, he walked up to her. She was looking out at the sea, watching the gentle waves lap against the speeding up ship. Tapping her on the shoulder she spun around.

"I'm bored. What shall we do?" He asked, slyly grinning down to Ginny.

"Well you... you can jump over board, and me? I'll stand here and watch!" She said gaining her voice.

"Now that was uncalled for! Really upset me now! But, if that's what you want..." He trailed off and pushed himself up against the railings. He expected her to scream or pull him off or something, but when that didn't happen he turned his head. He wasn't greeted by Ginny looking shocked, but by Ginny looking like she was about to burst with suppressed laugher, and... And a grumpy steward giving him the evil eyes. 

_'Shit.'_

"... And that is why it's unsafe to play on the rails. Now young man, take your girlfriend here, and go play somewhere else." Draco had gone through the lecture throwing looks at the giggling Ginny. And if looks could kill. As the steward finally stopped waving a threatening finger at Draco and left, Ginny let it all out.

"Oh.. My.. God!! Did you see his face?! You should have seen _your_ face!! What a picture! If only I had a camera! Wait til Ron hears about this!" Ginny ran on, trying to control her laughter.

Draco was not impressed. At all. "Shut. Up." He told her in what he hoped to be a threatening voice. 

"But, god! He really knew his rule book!" She said, as Draco walked started to walk away. She ran after him. "_Rule 42b of the blah blah strictly forbids yadda yadda... And when you break the foresaid rules young man, you blergh blergh..._ He sounds like Hermione reading off the rules of the school to Harry and Ron back at Hogwarts!"

"Weasley, leave me alone."

"But _you_ came to me remember?"

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I said I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, I just don't believe you, Draco."

"Fine. I won't be loosing sleep over that."

"So, now what can we do? Oh! I know...! We Can find Ron and..." She asked him.

This was not going his way. _He_ wanted to annoy _her!_ Not the other way around. 

'_Oh what a great holiday.' _Draco thought to himself, as he did his best to block out the annoying voice of the redheaded Gryffindor that was trailing behind him. _'Bloody great.'_

**A/N: _*Bites lower lip*_**_ So whaddya think then? ... Bad? Terrible? Horrid? Or... even maybe possibly good?? Argh! I don't know! Review and tell me? Don't flame though, I don't like flames!! LOL! Um... So yeah, as I said I don't really know proper terms for things on a ship so help me out? Most importantly, REVIEW!!!!! Did I mention review? Thanks to Sheenee for the restaurant name too!_

**Next chapter: **_Will Draco get revenge? Will Ginny ever stop talking? And Ron... ***evil grin*** Yes, our poor poor Ron. Heh.. heh heh heh... And will the Weasleys vacuums' cousin make an appearance?? Wait and see!_


	3. Dates

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected to them. J. K. Rowling does! Not meee! I own the plot._

**A/N:** _Well THANK YOU!!! For all these reviews! I'm like a cow! I'm jumping over the moon here! I'm so glad you people actually like it! And I'm getting some regular reviewers! YIPPEE! I still need info about cruises though! So if you know.. tell me please! Keep up the reviewing!!!_

Thanks too all the reviewers!! **Sheenee the Camel-Goat**: Yes yes that Malfoy charm.. mwahaha! And Ginny annoying him... I did a ME special!! YOU RULE! **Hyde**: I will write more, and I will email you!!! **Dracos gal**: Yeh I've only been on ferries too, thanks! **JCzPRiNCeSS**: No! I do indeed like Ron, I adore him!! I just like to make fun of him! LOL! **Jenn**: I think Ron has too many other things happening to worry about Draco and his sister.. *knowing wink* **Gin the Gemini**: Annoying Ginny! Yes, Weasley's vacuum has a cousin! MWA! **allee kat**: OK I wont say its terrible! But you ARE a HooflePoofle Loover!! **Multiple Lilys**: Glad you find it funny!! Thanks! **Meiko**: No you cant help bug him, only Ginny can ner ner!! Glad you're becoming a regular reader! **Milkyweed**: Yeh, I had so much fun imagining him acting like that! **Angelena H. Granger**: As I said in the email, he was on the rail, standing on it messing about. And yes, singing to his hat... that could be arranged.. mwaha! **The Lady Lillian**: Thanks! I'll keep it up! LOL! **dani**: Yes he is clueless, and Draco will get his revenge, eventually... **malishka**: Yes Gin called him Draco. She thinks its daft calling them by their surnames. (If anyone called me Malt in stead of Jenni, I'd kill em! GRR!) And she wouldn't be more shy. Remember what Ron said in book 2? Never usually shuts up? Remember Draco isn't a stranger! And god knows how I got this many reviews! Luck? Blackmail? Who knows!?! **Hesita**: Yup, annoyance of the female is good! YEY! And yes I did notice! LOL!

**Chapter 3 - Dates**

Ron had been looking around the big ship now for the last twenty minutes, and had still not found somewhere to eat. He didn't want to go to a posh restaurant (he'd passed two), just a small cafe, where he could buy a cheese and pickle sandwich. Yes, he liked cheese. It was orange, like his hat. Getting frustrated, he decided to stop someone and ask.

"Is there a cafe onboard this boat?" Ron stopped a 14yr old girl. This he knew as she had a big bright yellow badge pinned to her, which read, "I AM 14 TODAY!"

"Ship, not boat." She answered him, then went on to give him loads on complicated directions.

"...... Then you see a sign that says 'lounge', ignore that and turn left into the next door. If you see a sign that says ball room, you're lost. Follow the arrows, turn left again, go up the stairs two flights, pass the amusement hall turn right and its the second door on your right." The small blonde girl finished grinning up at Ron. His eyes seemed to had glazed over.

"I'm the Captains daughter!" She then spoke, and popped a green lolly in her mouth. 

Ron blinked a few times. "So about the cafe?"

The Captains daughter raised an eyebrow and took her lolly out of her mouth. "Ok I'll take you!" She told him, eyes wide with excitement. Raising her arm she grabbed his elbow and lead the way. "I'll be your tour guide!"

They walked for a bit. "I'm Cassy by the way."

"..Ron.."

"It's my birthday today!" She said, pointing to her badge. "Do you think I'm old enough to start dating?" Cassy once again grinned up at him. Ron gulped. He was sure she had tightened her grip to his elbow.

"Uh... Well I mean... Er..."

"I like your hat!" Cassy quipped in, with her squeaky voice. "Though it would look much better if it was pink!"

Ron stopped in his tracks. "Are you for real?!" His free hand raised and grabbed onto his hat in fright.

Cassy let go of Ron's elbow and searched her pockets. Her hand appeared with a pink felt-tip colouring pen. "Yes, I'm for real."

Ron looked at the felt-tip, to Cassy who was wearing a toothy grin, to the closest door then back to the felt-tip. Putting two hands over his hat, he turned and fled. Cassy followed behind him screaming; "What about our date in the cafeteria?"

~*~

"Stop following me Weasley." Draco said for the twelfth time in the last three minutes.

"If I call you Draco you might at least call me Ginny." She said shrugging.

"Well Weasley, stop calling me Draco then!"

"Why, is it not your name?" She asked him laughing. Oh, how she enjoyed teasing him. Annoying him. All around frustrating him. He wasn't that intimidating now he didn't have his wand or side kicks with him. He'd probably make her suffer when school starts again. But hey!

Draco didn't answer her, and just kept on walking.

"Where are your parents?" She asked curiously. He didn't stop walking when he answered.

"Waiting for me to lure you around this corner so they can kidnap you then send you to the Lord Voldemort, where you will be his cook, and serve him pasta everyday."

Silence.

Laughing cruelly to himself he turned the corner. A few steps later...

"But really, where are your parents?" He noticed Ginny's tone had gone from hyper and play-like to almost grown up and serious.

Before he could answer Ginny's question, Ron sprinted pas him, but stopped when he saw Ginny.

"... Gin! Help me... Chased... pink pen hat! ... Girl!" He doubled over panting, hands down on his knees. He looked up at the sound of laughter.

"Malfoy?!" He eyed the Slytherin in shock, then looked over his shoulder.

"RON! It would look great in pink! You'd look so nice for our date!"

"No... NO!!" Ron gasped and pushing Ginny out of his way, he ran down some nearby stairs.

Ginny landed in Draco's arms. She would have blushed in embarrassment if it wasn't for what happened next.

"Did you see where my boyfriend went?" The same girl they'd saw Ron run from asked Draco and Ginny.

Draco blinked a few times, then snorted with amusement. "Your _boyfriend_?" He asked her.

"Well that's what I said! Blondie!" Cassy answered Draco, stamping her foot. Draco looked at her own blonde hair, at the pink felt-tip in her hand, yellow badge on her dress and the green lolly in her other hand.

"Why was he running away from you then?" Ginny asked, remembering to tease Ron about this later.

"We're playing hide and go seek. And I don't want to loose. So where did he go?"

"That way!" Both Draco and Ginny said at the same time, pointing to the stairs Ron had ran down. With a smile, she followed their fingers and left them.

Ginny was still wrapped in Draco from where he had caught her. "Did I just see that? Did that just... happen?"

He looked down at her, aware of how comfortable she felt in his arms. "Yup." Was his answer. Draco wanted to savor the look on Ron's face forever.

"Shall we?" He then asked, looking at the stairs.

"You betcha!" She answered. And hand in hand they ran after Ron and his strange admirer.

~*~

Looking around they couldn't spot them anywhere. The deck was getting more crowded.

"And he's that over protective of it?" Draco asked Ginny in disbelief. They were discussing Ron's cannon hat. Ginny nodded as she scanned the crowd for Ron.

"Do you want to answer me yet?" She asked Draco, as he eyed a leggy brunette.

"What?" He said frowning in confusion.

"Your parents? Where are they? It's obvious they aint onboard... Or you wouldn't be here talking with me."

"I don't want to talk about it. And if I did, it wouldn't be with someone like you." Draco snapped.

Gin dropped his hand and walked a step quicker. Draco looked down to his hand. '_How long had we been holding hands... and why didn't I notice?!'_ he asked himself. _.. and why didn't you really care? Remember, she's a Weasley! .._ his mind added.

"It's.. its well, embarrassing!" He said quickly and stopped walking. She turned and faced him.

"So tell me, let me point and laugh at you, then get over it!" She told him. Draco knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Ginny. 

"No."

"Scared of being human?" She asked, and shot Draco a glare then walked away.

"Want toilet paper for your mouth Weasley?" He called over to her. A few passengers looked at Draco like he'd lost the plot. Ginny spun around to find him right there behind her.

"I beg your pardon? Why would I want toilet paper for my mouth?" She asked him as she pushed some hair out of her face. Putting her hands on her hips she waited his answer.

"Because you're talking shit!" He sneered crossing his arms over his chest. "Listen Weasley, meet me in the '_Especias Comida Restuarante' _ in two hours. I'll explain then."

Without waiting for a confirmation he spun on his heel and once again left her staring at the spot he was just stood.

"It's a date!" she shouted at his back, just before he walked through a door which led him to the foyer.

**A/N: **_Ohh.. a date? Or.. is it? Mwahaha.. remember, Draco still needs to get his revenge!! *taps her imagination* good imagination! Have a Scooby snack! Hmm... Where should their first port of call be? Some place hot, with hot guys, and clear blue sea, white sand.. *goes off in a dream* I need some places, and details about them! It'd be a great help! Hmm, I think that's all from me, so be kind, leave a review?! And if you wanna flame me, stop, close the review window, and vacate the building in an orderly fashion. Thanks!_

_Jenni_


	4. Don't Know Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any characters you recognise from Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does! Isn't she lucky?! I do however own the plot and everything else in this fic! The story is purely factual and any similarities are coincidental. *grins*_

**A/N**: _So tell me how lucky I am? Last Friday (8th) I went to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!!!! One week before the release date! And OMG.. it is SOOOO brilliant! I swear to god!!! It was so funny too! I'm gunna go see it again! Bloody loved it! Um.. Oh yes! If there are any parts at all in this fic that you don't understand, just send me an email and I'll sort it all out for ya... It just might be that it has some importance in future chapters! That's why no one understands! Ahh! *Taps nose knowingly* Oh, and thanks to **SweetWater**, who helped me with all the Spanish translation (if its wrong, shout at her), and **Sheeneeeeee the camel-goat** (You so know that's your nickname for a few months... lol) for helping with the restaurant description and also a few Spanish words! Be warned. This chapter is longer than usual for me LOL!_

_A big thank you to all my reviewers:_ **Milkyweed**: Im so glad you liked that part. I do like to torture our Ron! **The Lady Lillian**: *raises an eyebrow* A nudist beach huh?! LOL! Well.. uh.. I'll keep that in mind.. **allee kat**: Ah one of my fave reviewers! You stole that word "old chap" off me! *Narrows eyes* Right-oh old chap?? Oh yes, Ron, stalker and pink. Good combo! **Dracos gal**: I will indeed continue with the story! Thanks for your reviews! **Meiko**: I don't know, why _would_ you wanna flame? LOL! Thank you SO much for loving my fic! So I can count on you as a bodyguard when people wanna shoot me for writing?! Cassy won't be staying away from ahem.. your Ronnikins.. mwahaha! **JCzPRiNCeSS**: Yes! I noticed about the NSYNC part LOL! We should be sworn enemies! I write BSB fics and my pen name is Nick Carters nickname LOL! So glad you like the chappa! **HomeGirl85345**: OH NO! The attack of the hyper reviewer! LOL! Yes pinky.. And yes.. MORE! **dobbie-luvs-sweeties**: Wicked?! Thanks!! Hmm.. Romance eh? We'll see when! And Cassy a witch? Lets say I have my ideas with her.. *Winks* **Itadakimasu**: I think Ron would suit pink! *evil grin* heh heh **Raven Black**: Oh wow!! Thank you so much!! You think they're all in character?! BRILLIANT!! *Speechless...*wipes tear* I'm so glad you think so! He will be chased for a while now.. mwahaha.. and.. Maybe someone will _catch_ him singing to himself... heh! **asian hottie**: Thanks! **Sheenee**: Yes, I just _had_ to use the tp and talking shit lines... I thought it worked well! LOL! Now you need to write on FT !! **Luna Daisy**: I think everyone likes the Captain's daughter! She really scares our Ron! LOL! Thanks for the review! **BleedingQueen**: I hope you had a good birthday!! So im guessing you found it funny then lol! Yeh, Ginny can be hyper even without caffeine! LOL! But she has two sides to her! Yes! He simply adores pasta!!! Did you not know?! LOL! **Demonstar**: Yes, this 'date' mwahaha! Im glad you like it. You sound shocked that it_ is_ good! Did you think it was gunna be cacky?! LOL! Well I like to do things different! Original is better I thinks! I much more enjoy using my imagination, rather than using something someone's already thought up! **MoonTrail**: Oh I will keep going, believe me lol! **SleepieCareBear**: All this flattery! Makes me think you're after something! LMAO! I aint wonderful, neither are my fics! You're delusional my friend! LOL! **Angelena H. Granger**: Oh.. Awesome? Great?! WOW! Thanks!! Hmm... I'm sure I can think up a spell or charm to be coming outta that wand LOL! Update your fic sooner! y'hear?! **The Dragon Guardian of the Sea**: Uh, Xanadu.. er.. Yeh. *Blinks* I swear, my friend, you get nuttier by the minute. LOL! I'm sure George and I would simply adore to visit Xanadu with you and them lot... LOL!! *wanders off muttering about straight jackets* **The Crazy Coffee Chick**: *walks back with straightjacket hid behind her back* Oh, you spoil me! Two reviews for one chappa?! So.. Cassy is the vacuum... Voldie is controlling it, and he _really_ has it in for Ron?! *blinks a few times* Here, I bought you a new jacket! Look at the shiny buckles! *Innocent grin*whispers to the men in white coats* take her away men. Be careful.. She bites. HARD. *looks at Meredith with an innocent grin* BYE BYE! 

**Chapter 4 - Don't Know Me**

Ginny was sat in her room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had just stepped out of the shower, and had less than two hours to get ready for her "date" with Draco. She didn't have a clue what to wear. Formal wear? Informal? How should she have her hair? Up, down? Straight, curled? What colour to wear?! SHOES?! Ginny sagged her shoulders in defeat. She bit her lower lip and frowned slightly. She _could_ just pop over to Draco's room and ask him, and then she remembered she was still in her fluffy white bathrobe. Checking the clock on her bedside table, she got up and headed towards her wardrobe. Her mother had reminded her to pack a few of her _classier_ clothes for a family dinner, but she still thought no matter how _classier_ her clothes were, next to Draco she would still look like a shabby Weasley. Pushing each coat hanger aside she fell more and more into despair and doubt. Then a small smile played across her lips. She wanted something casual, yet sophisticated, not too powerful, but eye catching, smart, but comfortable. Taking out a coat hanger she surveyed the dress. Every girl should have one, a versatile black dress.

The dress was shimmering black, and fell down to her knees. It was square cut just under the lower neck, sleeveless and has small wispy detail at the bottom. With her hair and make up done just right, she could achieve any look she wanted. With revived exhilaration Ginny got started on her hair. Setting herself down at her dressing table, she grabbed her detangling comb and combed her hair. Picking up her vanity case, she opened the lid and searched the compartment, which held her hair accessories. Ginny decided to have her hair twisted back, with sparkly silver clips holding it in place. She then sprayed her hair with _Madam Do's Magical Hold & Shine_ spray she bought the last time she visited Hogsmead Village. Now all she needed was to finish her make-up. Ginny was close to deciding a shade of eye shadow to wear when someone knocked on her door. Panicking she looked at the clock.. She still had three quarters of an hour left yet!

"Who is it?" Ginny called out, placing the eye shadows down.

"Well who else? Your dear darling brother?!" 

"Uh, one moment, just came outta the shower..." Ginny looked around her room in panic. She didn't want him to know she was going out for a meal with Draco. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and put it on over her dress, then put a towel over her hair. _'Thank god this hairspray is really REALLY strong...' _She thought to herself as she opened the door slightly. She poked her head round the door to see Ron staring back at her, Cannons had clutched in his hands.

"Make it quick Ron, I don't want to catch a cold standing here." She said, sounding impatient.

Ron shrugged. '_So much for brotherly love.'_ Gin thought.

"Just wanted to say goodnight really. I got up _far_ to early today, and then all that running away from Cassy... I am so tired! I, uh, grabbed something to eat so I wont be with your for dinner. Apparently mum and dad have ordered room service so..." He told her, looking slightly guilty that he couldn't have a meal with her. _'Ahh! There is the brotherly love!'_

"Oh, Ron. That's ok, really! I guess I'm tired too." She faked a yawn. "Anyway, the earlier I go to bed, the earlier I'll rise tomorrow!"

Ron looked relieved. "Ok, night lil sis!" He smiled, and walked off to his room. Ginny gave a nervous glance over to Draco's door, and then went back inside. She sat back down again at her dressing table and finished off her make up. Gin decided to keep with natural tones. She always had this fear that she would look like a clown if she chose an outgoing colour. Snapping her vanity case shut twenty minutes later, a thought hit her. Should she wait for him? Meet him there, or call for him? ... Drat. Double drat. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Draco was sat on a seat looking out at the sea. He had been ready for ten minutes now. It wasn't that hard for him to get ready. Black trousers, shoes, and a black shirt. All he needed was to wear his black Slytherin robe and things would be normal. But as this was a muggle ship so he couldn't. Although, he had actually recognised a few people he'd seen in Diagon Alley. Maybe there was a deck or two for Wizarding families? He'd have to find out. Draco wondered what his mother and father would think if they knew he was about to dine with a Weasley. Especially the very same Weasley his father almost killed off a few years back.

He turned slightly to look at the clock. It only took five or so minutes to get to the restaurant, so if he went outside at the right time, he could meet her. Or.. He could just go and collect her now. Draco shrugged, got up, and headed for the door.

He walked over to Ginny's door and knocked quietly. He heard the scraping of a chair being pushed back.

"Who is it?" He heard Ginny whisper.

"Draco." Was his simple reply. He heard a faint click of the door unlocking, and stepped back as she opened the door. Draco was taken aback as he looked at her when she appeared at the door. She looked fabulous. He took her all in. The light from the hall captured the shimmer on her dress, the way she had her hair twisted back looked lovely on her he noted too. And her make-up made her look more elegant. If he were one for showing emotion other than hate, he would have told her how good she looked. But he didn't. He was soon brought back to this planet.

"Well shall we go? I don't want Ron to know I'm going out." She said in a hushed voice, and looked over her shoulder. Draco suddenly felt like a child sneaking out, as he too looked over his shoulder. Walking in silence, and with a gap in between them, the headed off.

"Draco, where are you going?" Gin asked, as Draco headed to the stairs. 

"I refuse point blank to go in the _evil_ator." He said crossing his arms and nodding his head towards the elevator.

"What a wuss." She muttered. "There is nothing to them! Hermione took me in one just two weeks ago when Ron and I went to visit her! They are so cool! C'mon!" She grabbed hold of Draco and dragged him into the elevator. Him and Ginny got in the empty elevator, and she reached over and pressed a button.

"What does that do?" Draco asked, sounding like a five year old as Ginny's hand fell back to her side.

"The numbers represent the floor you wish to be on." She answered as the doors slid shut, and the 'down' button flashed.

"Uh.. The doors... We're trapped!" He spoke, his voice quivering slightly and he edged closer to Ginny.

"No, that's just so we don't fall out when it moves." As soon as Ginny had finished, the elevator lurched a bit, and then started to move downwards. Draco grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand in fright.

"Oh good god! We're falling! _I left my wand in my room! _I can't die yet!" He gripped tighter on Ginny's hand and started to almost hop on the spot, chanting that he didn't want to die. Ginny just looked at the doors, pretending Draco wasn't there, wasn't breaking the bones in her hand. A few seconds later the elevator came to a halt. Draco now had his eyes tightly closed. When he noticed they were no longer moving he peeked out of one eye. He looked around. Ginny was staring at him, and to his horror, so were three other people who wanted to get on the elevator. He dropped Gin's hand, and walked out as if nothing had happened. Ginny smiled at the people who were about ready to cry from silent laughter as she passed them, and caught up to Draco.

"So..." She started and leaned over to his ear and whispered. "How was that for you?" Ginny finished and burst out with hysterical laughter.

"Shut up Ginny." Was his answer.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They both walked in silence towards '_Especias Comida Restuarante'_. Ginny took a good look around as Draco spoke to the man at the door. It was quite a large room, broken down into smaller, more intimate dining rooms with dim lighting. There were candles on each table, with a few large flowers heads surrounding the base of the candleholder, and there was some soft music in the background. The man led them to a far corner. They walked up three steps to get to their table, which was at the window. Ginny was a little shocked when Draco pulled the seat out for her. She gracefully sat down and muttered thanks, and Draco sat down opposite her. They barely had a glance at the menu before the waitress came. She had long black hair, which was corn-platted, a Spanish complexion, and smouldering dark eyes. Her nametag read Estrella.

"May I take your order Señor, Señorita?" The waitress asked politely in a heavy Spanish accent, looking between Ginny and Draco. Draco shifted his gaze from the menu and looked over to Ginny. He was still shocked at how wonderful she looked.

"Um.. Arro... arra con po... uh.. Draco?" Ginny pointed to something in the menu. He gave a short nod of his head and tried his hardest not to laugh at Ginny tying to speak Spanish, then looked up at the waitress.

"Sí, enchilada y ensalada y agua for myself? And she will have arroz con pollo y frijoles y jugo de naranaja, por favor? Gracias." Draco spoke, as the waitress wrote it all down. He then looked back to Ginny, whose mouth was wide in shock.

"Oh do shut your mouth Weasley. You look like a ginger Venus fly trap." He told her, raising an eyebrow. Her mouth shut with a snap as she glared at Draco. "I rest my case..." He muttered.

"So." Ginny said, breaking the silence between the two. "Feel like telling me why you're on this cruise ship now? You might as well, or you just dragged me here for nothing." Draco gave Ginny a look she wasn't too sure of.

"To cut a short story even shorter, I got on the wrong ship." Draco finally answered, looking lazily out of the window, as if nothing in the world could bother him. Ginny looked like she was having convulsions or a fit, before bursting out in laughter.

"You.. mean to tell me... one of _the_ most talented wizards in Hogwarts School got on a _wrong_ ship? Oh my! That is a classic!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and muttered. "No-ones perfect." as he curled the edge of a napkin.

"Finally figured that out, have you?" Replied Ginny.

"What? I've never thought of myself perfect!" He regained his posture, and grinned devilishly over to Ginny, who just threw him a 'Yeah right.' look.

"So, um... your parents are ok with this? You being here alone?" Ginny asked, suddenly conscious of whom she was dining with.

"And why shouldn't they be?" Draco spat out, sneering. If words could cut, Ginny would now be sliced and diced. Ginny noticed that Draco's mood could change at the snap of a twig. Before Draco's knife and fork viciously attacked Ginny, the waitress came over to them with their meals on a tray. She said 'Gozar.' as she placed the plates down. Draco looked down at his plate and muttered 'Gracias'. Then he glanced up, giving Ginny a murderous look from under his eyelashes. Ginny was shocked at how different he looked, as at that time the candle light flickered over his face.

Picking up her fork, she looked at hr meal. Sitting opposite Draco to eat, suddenly made her feel uncomfortable for some strange reason. Maybe it had something to do about their class in the wizarding world. Draco probably ate at a long decorated dining table in an elegant dining room, house elves pouring his drinks and eating in sophisticated silence. Where as she was used to fighting over the condiments, people talking with their mouth full (Ron) and animated chatter. And when all her brothers came to visit, pointless arguments that were forgotten after a few moments of eating, and pranks galore. Ginny once accepted a bread roll off George. As she tried to butter it, it squealed and giggled, then hopped off her plate and off the table, leaving crumbs everywhere.

"The chicken wont jump on your fork for you, you know."

Gin snapped out of her trance and looked over to Draco and blushed. Here was one of the _many_ embarrassing silences. 

Ginny looked around the restaurant once more. It seemed to be cosier than originally thought. There were couples sitting close together at most tables, and some seemed really relaxed. '_Probably their first time away from their children or something..'_. She then looked at all the Spanish themed items placed around. She turned back to Draco.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish?"

"That's obvious. You hardly know me. No. Correction. You _don't_ know me. At all." Draco stabbed at some lettuce on his plate.

"Not true! I know you're a Slytherin!" Draco 'Duh'd', but Ginny continued, choosing to ignore him. "You love Quidditch, and you're passionate about being Slytherin Seeker. I've seen your face when you lose, not a pretty site. I can tell ya!" Ginny giggled, but seeing the look Draco had on his face, she spoke on. "Uh, your mission in life is to make Harry's life as miserable as possible. Oh, and like Hermione, you hate divinations, and... Most of the time your nose is so far up Snape's arse I wonder on the colour of your snot." Ginny finished, smiling innocently up at Draco.

Draco picked up his glass of water, took a small sit, placed the glass back down then answered.

"Very perceptive of you. But what I previously said still stands. You don't know me. And believe me you don't want to." Draco lifted his head higher, and looked properly at Ginny. 

"You sure about that?" Ginny asked. Draco didn't answer. So they went back to eating in silence. That was until Draco remembered something.

"Ginny? Are there any other magical families on board? And places here just for us kind?" Draco enquired. Ginny grinned slightly back up at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, actually there is! Some shops, kiddies playpen, swimming pool and... Oh! A place for teenagers! For parties! So we have some time away from our nagging parents. Fancy it?" Gin asked. Draco dropped his cutlery down onto his plate, stood up and offered his hand to Ginny.

"Yes." He answered, pulling her up from her seat. A few moments later they were stood outside the elevator once more. They stepped in, and as the doors slid shut Draco took a deep breath.

"You look enchanting by the way." And Draco forgot all about revenge, as the elevator started to move up.

**A/N**: _I hope all you readers haven't fallen asleep! LOL! I was gunna have Draco get revenge, but I got agitated from writing so I quit and ended it that way! I hardly ever write this much for chapters! So count your lucky stars! Any cruise idea's and routes/locations are WELCOME! Anyway, you've read enough so I won't keep you much longer! REVIEW!_

_In case you, like me, don't know Spanish at all, here are some translations (I hope! LOL)_

_Draco's meal is enchiladas, (that's the word in English too) salad and water and Ginny's is rice with chicken and beans and orange juice. Gozar means enjoy, and I think you all should understand the rest..! If it's totally wrong.. Don't blame me! (See first AN) lol!_

_Did I mention review?? … K._


	5. Don't Do Dancing

**Disclaimer: **_J. K. Rowling owns the characters you recognise from Harry Potter. I own the plot alone._

**A/N: **_ Ok everyone, you'll have to forgive me. I've only just plotted out their route. They started at Liverpool, went over to Dublin to collect a few more passengers, and they're now slowly on their way over night to Cherbourg! Here is a link to a map of the route. If you don't understand it, sorry! I did my best! Thanks Sheena! http://www.geocities.com/kaotic_redneck/sasmap.html BTW.. Thanks for the 100 reviews!! Kool eh?! IF any of the info here is wrong, kindly let me know and give me the correct info and I'll (eventually) change it._

_Thankies goes out to:::_** Sheenee: **Yes, the bread roll. I actually had mental images whilst writing that part LOL! Thanks for getting me the info i asked for! Thankies SOO much. *cough*Firenze*wink* LOL! **The Dragon Guardian of the Sea:** Yes. Pretty. Shiny. Shiny... pretty shiny. Pretty darn shiny jacket. Llama? To me it means Rascal Flatts... Heh. **Butterflysky**: So, if you read the AN's, I said don't blame me for the Spanish. I did have someone else to do it. I don't know hardly a single word in the language. Obviously you didnt bother reading AN's. You should. You never know what you might miss. Thanks for the review. **allee_kat**: Yes! One of me faves! And i know you DO have human emotions. Stop fooling yourself mate. LOL! **insomniagal:** Well, i aim to please! I know it was a lil OOC.. but.. SO! LOL! **Myrtle**: Yeup. I think i'll add a club scene. Thanks for the review and the kinds words! **Hestia: **No.. everyone needs a black dress and a SNAPE!!! **cosmoz**: Oh? Well i better make it a proper fave then! I know, Draco has a way with words! **Rubyjuls1722**: Thanks! Yeah. I like the way I write Gin too. I get sick of shy!Ginny sometimes LOL! **Raven Black: ***blinks* Yes. Not weird all the time. I believe you. Really I do... LOL! Didn't your parents ever tell you about jumping up and down on ya matress?! tut tut! **seekerpeeker**: Of course he has a reason for his mood changes! LOL! You'll just have to have *horrid word moment* patience! LOL! **lily~evans**: Me? Creative and talented? I think not. Thanks for the review! **deamons-daughter:** ... Thanks ... **Dizzy Flower**: WOW! You.. you TOTALLY RULE! I will SO be taking that route. Wow. Thank you SO much! *bows and shakes your hand at the same time* **animegirl-mika**: Me? Nah I cant relax when i know if i do something wrong ill get a bad review LOL! Thanks! **The Brainless Wonder**: LOL! Well of course Rons hat obsession is humour! What else would it BE?! .. LOL! **AgiVega**: Oh? An exception? So what made you want to read it then? Thanks for the comments! **Meiko: **When are they gunna kiss? They're barely friends at the moment! LOL! And 'that girl' might not WANT to stay away from your Ronnikins! LOL! **MoonTrail**: Er.. Glad. **dobbie-luvs-sweeties**: Make Draco jealous? How about the other way around...? *grins* **Blue Lady**: Thanks, i love it too! **brat**: I do hope to keep it up! I'm enjoying writing this! **Sony Lewison**: Yeh, I added that part on as an afterthought. Sweet as sugar eh? LOL! **sk8er-chick-4:** Woohoo! I guess liking Quarantine makes you a proper fully fledged member of my fanclub! LOL! Draco in a rave? ... Hmm, interesting mental image... **Marigold**: Yyeeuup. I hope it's original! **Ashiko**: LOL! Yes. Ron. And his hat. JUST.. his hat. He loves his hat. **Anjelline:** Oh gosh! Sea sickness! Why did i NOT think of THAT?! *crazed grin* **Dragonsbane**: Beginning to like it.. meaning you didnt to start with? LOL So thats another person i've semi-converted?! WOOHOO! I'm so glad you like my writing style! It's very.. me! **Aka*Rei**: Yes, he had a slight fear of them evil-ators! To him, they're evil, coz they 'ate'(ors) people! LOL! Go figure! LOL! **Tiny Q:** Glad ya liked it, cute ya say? Aww thanks! **SleepieCareBear**: Pip Pip old chap! LOL! You need more huh? Yes, glad you said please... *narrows eyes* Here is the next chappie. So I have been typing. Honest! **Demonstar:** *covers ears*trembles* A howler? Oh come on! So I haven't updated recently! *pouts* I need a break sometimes! No, not a lot like mine.. most others are BETTER! LOL! If I forgot anyone.. sowwee!

C**hapter 5 Don't Do Dancing**

After getting out of the evilator as Draco put it, on the right level, they had a slow walk outside on the deck towards the wizarding club was held. After a few moments lost in their own thoughts, Draco broke the silence.

"So, does the Captain know about," Draco looked around, checking no one was in listening distance. "The wizarding decks?"

Ginny gave him a half smile. "Well, do you honestly think he would sail a ship with decks he didn't know about? In the brochure for the magical families, it told us that he knows all about our kind. Infact his brother married a witch. That's how he came aware of us. And the history is that his sister-in-law got talking to him about how there aren't many mixed cruise ships, it just took off from there really."

"But the muggles here, some don't know about us?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Exactly. I mean, all the crew do! They hired from families who have some magical knowledge. I guess they have to know anyway. In case of emergencies." Ginny finished; her gaze had started to wander to the horizon, where the dark sea met the dark sky.

Draco noticed where her gaze had fell. "You can stare at a view like that, and forget you have worries and problems. It's so... calming." 

"And you have problems, because you don't have annoying brothers, you have loads of money, friends, popularity..." Ginny read off sarcastically.

"Maybe some of them _are_ the problems." Draco said coolly, as a couple arm in arm passed them giggling. He moved over to the railings and leaned on his crossed arms.

"At this time," Ginny started, standing next to him leaning back on the rails, "I would ask if you want to talk. But im highly doubting you want to with me of _all_ people!"

Draco stood up straight and turned to Ginny. "You have quite a caring nature, don't you?"

Gin shrugged. "I'm quite fickle. My moods change so quickly. I could be bubbly, then quiet, caring, then mischievous in a matter of an hour."

"You'd never tell." Draco answered sarcastically.

"Anyway you! Stop changing the subject."

"Damn, you noticed." He drawled. "You don't want to know my problems. From your point, im not worth it. Just an _evil_ Slytherin, with _bad_ parents and connections to the Dark Lord."

"You're better than that Draco, stronger than that. You're worth much more. And you _can_ turn back." Ginny whispered.

"You think all that of me?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Ginny nodded but avoided his face. "Well, you think too much." Draco leant forward slightly, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. As quick as he kissed her he pulled away, leaving the cool breeze on her lips. "Thanks though." He told her sincerely. Draco started to walk away smiling slightly, and Ginny turned to face his retreating back with a lost look on her face.

"... Uh ... ?"

~*~

Draco and Ginny made their way (to Draco's disappointment) to the under-18's club. They had to leave their wands at the cloakroom, along with any bags and coats they had, and got handed a ticket for them. Draco expressed his feelings to the cloakroom assistant about leaving his wand with strangers, but '_rules are rules_'. Grudgingly, and after complaining from the people behind him in the queue, he took his ticket and followed an embarrassed looking Ginny into the club. Lights were flashing everywhere, and loud music filled the room, and their ears. Draco pointed to a set of tables in the far corner, and they made their way through the dancing teens over to the tables in the quieter corner. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the crowd dance.

"Well this place is... very... ok this place sucks. No alcohol." Ginny looked over to the complaining Draco.

"Are you ever satisfied?" She asked him.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "Sometimes!"

Ginny chose to ignore him. "I want to dance! This song is brilliant!" She started to nod her head to the fast beat.

"Oh, I don't dance." Draco answered childishly. He looked at a group of giggly teenage girls on the dance floor, dancing yet giggling in his direction. "But don't let me stop you." He drawled lazily.

"Oh you wont. Hey? Isn't that.. nah, can't be!" Ginny pondered out loud, looking near the bar.

"Who?" Draco asked, though by the tone of his voice he didn't really care who it was.

"It is! Oh gosh, it's Seamus!" Ginny proclaimed, watching the Sandy haired boy do a little jig to impress a girl.

"That Irish lad from my year?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"Well great. Just what I need. Yet another bloody Gryffindor on board." He said with distaste.

"Well, if you're feeling _Slytherin_ home sick, why don't you go sacrifice something?" She retorted.

"Ouch! No, stop it! You're hurting my feelings here!" He spoke back with a bored tone. Ginny was stood up now, waving like mad to get Seamus' attention. "I'm going to get us some drinks." Draco spoke as he saw Seamus walk over.

Ginny sat down, and motioned Seamus to do the same. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black trousers, and had a cocktail of some sort in his hands.

"Fancy seeing you here! When did you get on board?" Ginny asked happily.

"Me and me Ma got on at Dublin. I read that your family won this Cruise, so I was hoping to bump into you and Ron!" He answered; eyes alight from the pulse lights, and excitement alike.

"You know, I was too busy annoying Draco that I hardly noticed we had stopped over at Dublin!" Ginny told Seamus, who almost spat out his drink.

"Draco?! Please do tell me that it's another Draco from the one we have the bad fortune to know?" He said in a low voice, placing his drink down on the table.

"Oh, its the one and only Malfoy! His parents are on another cruise liner, he got on the wrong one!" She told him, laughing mischievously. Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's something! How fun would it be to tell everyone come September? So where's Ron? Is he here with you? I heard he's trying out for Quidditch next year!" Seamus asked Ginny. She wondered how he could sound excited all the time. He could talk about a dead brown leaf on the floor and sound excited about it.

"Ron's asleep. Lets just say he's had a tiring day!" She told him. "He seems to have himself an admirer." Gin told him grinning.

"You're here by yourself then? B' Jesus, you're a bit dressed up to be here by yourself!" He exclaimed, noticing how Ginny was dressed. Ginny blushed and looked down to the tabletop.

"No, I'm here, uh, with Draco. He invited me for dinner, then I recommended we came here." She told him. She was glad he couldn't see her blush.

"Malfoy? Are you bonkers? Is this some _rebellious_ stage you're going through?" He smiled, but she could tell he was serious.

"Rebellious stage?!" Ginny asked in shock and amusement. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is having a _dinner date_ with Malfoy!" He answered, now frowning. "What does Ron think of this?"

Ginny blinked a few times and avoided Seamus' eyes. "Doesn't know." She mumbled. "And, he's not going to! Anyway, it's nothing to do with him."

"On your head be it!" Seamus shrugged, and took another sip from his cocktail glass. The way Seamus was downing it, Ginny was almost _sure_ that he'd spiked it with something stronger than fruit juices.

"You know, I do actually like him, from what I've got to know today. He's not that bad! Well ok, he _is_ that bad, but he's bad in a... likable way. He doesn't scare me, he can be nice if he wants!"

Seamus swirled his drink, "Alright, but it sounds to _me_ that you're trying to convince yourself too!"

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you." 

"Yup, none of my beeswax! Just don't call for me to hold Ron off when he finds out you had a date with Malfoy."

Ginny shot him a look. "I don't expect you to." 

"So where is your _darling Draco_ then?" He asked curiously.

"He went to get some drinks... Just before you came over. And he is **not** my darling Draco, as you put it. Infact im not even sure we're friends." The redhead told him, looking over his shoulder to scan the bar.

"Well if you're not friends, then you wont be bothered at the fact he's over there dancing with them two foxy looking lay-deees!" He said to Ginny, and then got up to get more drink.

Ginny turned around in her seat, and just as Seamus had told her Draco was dancing, slowly, sandwiched between two females even though the music was quite up-tempo. One had dark blonde shoulder length hair, wearing a low revealing white tight top, with matching hot pants, and the second who was yelling something into Draco's ear, had long brown hair with a red mid-sleeved top and a black skirt with a slit in.

Ginny got up and walked over to where he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "You can forget the _drink _Draco, I'm suddenly not thirsty. I'll be leaving now. Goodnight." She told him, sending him an icy stare. She turned and walked away. She got a few steps when she felt a shoulder pull her around.

"What?" She asked Draco. She saw the two females stood watching them.

"Do you have a problem?! Why are you leaving?" He asked her.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Why does it matter to you why I'm leaving? It's not like we're even friends is it? Just go back to your dancing. You know, the dancing you said you _don't _do?" She gave a look over his shoulder and nodded in the dancing girls direction. "Go, they're missing you."

"What?" Draco asked, and took a look behind him. The girls waved at him. But were now dancing with some other people. Draco frowned and turned himself back around. "I don't think they're _that_--" He stopped mid plea, as he saw Ginny's retreating figure walk through the door. "...Bothered who they dance with." He finished.

~*~

Ginny woke early the next morning, much to her dismay. Her parents wanted them to have a family breakfast. It took her half an hour to get showered and ready, and met her parents and Ron near the elevator. She had zoomed out of her room, avoiding even looking at Draco's door.

"Ron dear, take off that ridiculous hat. People are staring." She heard her mother tell Ron as she approached them.

"Oh, good morning dear! Sleep well?" Molly asked her only daughter as Ginny stopped in front of them.

"Yes, thank you." She answered them.

"Well Ginny," Her father said, clapping his hands together. "Lets go in this.. this.. thing! I've been watching people get in and out of it whilst we were waiting! It looks fascinating!"

They got off at the second floor where the breakfast buffet was held. Ginny and Ron walked behind their parents.

"Guess who I saw?" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged, and hoped Draco wasn't in the breakfast hall.

"Seamus! We're going to look around Cherbourg together after breakfast.

The cruise liner had docked in Cherbourg early that morning. The bright French morning sunlight was shining through the windows. They ate their breakfast as they chatted about what they were to do in France for the day.

"Your father and I are going to go walking." Molly told them. "There are some marked routes on the map we can take." She continued to bring out a hiking guide to Cherbourg.

Ron pierced his fork into his sausage on his place. "Well Seamus and me are gunna go to the market place, see if they have anything good enough to buy!"

Everyone turned to Ginny. "… Wha? Oh. Yeah, I'll probably go to the Liberation Museum. You know, the Fort Du Roule. It's on the summit of Roule Mountain."

"A museum? You're on holiday and you want to go to a museum? I swear, you're turning into Hermione." Ron said, shaking his head. They all finished their breakfast and went off their own ways. Once Molly had lectured them for twenty minutes straight about behaving themselves, and Ron taking off his hat had popped up a few times too.

~*~

Ginny made her way off the liner to the meeting point for all who wanted to visit the museum. They were to get a coach to take them to the Roule Mountain. The guide told them, as they waited for the coach to arrive, that they would have to make their way to an arranged spot to get taken back to the liner, she then handed them all a leaflet. It had the times and places the coaches would be at, also stapled to the back was information about the museum. The big coach pulled up behind them and the guide went for a talk with the driver. A few minutes later they were boarding onto the coach.

Gin made her way to a seat in the back, and placed her backpack on the seat besides her so no one could sit there. As the coach began to fill up, she read the attached leaflet.

_LIBERATION MUSEUM, FORT DU ROULE _

_At the summit of " Roule Mountain ", 117 metres above sea level, stands a Second Empire fort whose position provides the most beautiful panorama of the harbour. _

_This was the first Liberation Museum, founded in 1954 and entirely renovated in 1994. A scenic tour through the shadows of the Occupation to the light of the Landings. _

_Many audiovisual presentations. _

The chitchat of the passengers was quite loud now, meaning the coach was full and ready to leave. As she continued to read her leaflet a shadow appeared, blocking the sunlight from the window on the other aisle of the coach.

"This seat taken?"

She looked up from her reading. "Oh, its you."

Draco picked up her backpack and sat down next to her. "Yup. Me. All the other seats were taken."

"So I don't have any choice then, do I?" She answered him, angrily.

The doors on the coach hissed to a shut, and the engine started. Pulling out of the parking bay of the dock Draco answered. "Apparently not."

~*~

**A/N**: _Ukk. Sorry that took me so long, I really wasn't in the mood for writing! LOL! You all should know I have a lazy streak as long as.. Well as long as a piece of string. Hope that was ok for ya. If it wasn't. Tough shit! LOL! And if anyone has any info about San Sebastian in Spain, like things to do, attractions etc, EMAIL ME! Jennifer.malt@ntlworld.com Don't forget to review now! AND NO FLAMES THANKS! If I get flames, it'll be too warm for it to snow. And I want snow. _

_Jenni_


	6. Cheese

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters you recognise from Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I own the plot and, as bad as it is, I don't want no one ripping it off._

**A/N: **_Ahem *loosens her collar* So, er... it's took me a few months to write. What can I say? No, I won't say that, nor that. You'll have to do with sorry!!! I was gunna delete this, but then someone *looks at Sheena* said that this was her fave fic of mine *rolls her eyes in disbelief* so I decided to give it another go. I seriously need help with this one though. I need plot lines, ideas, and info on the places they're to visit! *look on chappa 2 i think* PLEASE! Or this WILL get deleted._

**A/N2: **_Oh, and this chapter is a "fill in" chapter, to get me started, back on track. I **know**__there is no 'action' in this, as some of you want. I swear to GOD there will be action/plot in this soon!! Ok, NOW you can read. Heh._

Big thankies goes out to.....

**Sheena**: _So, it's been four months since I wrote on this. If it wasn't for you, it would be deleted. Thanks matie! _**The Brainless Wonder**: _Ron already KNOWS Draco is onboard. Maybe you need to re-read. LOL! But about the hanging out, maybe he might react to that. LOL _**Milkyweed**: _ Oh, you almost did a real 'LOL' eh? Goody! Ah, sorry about the delay! _**The Dragon Guardian of the Sea**: *reads your review a few times*... ok ... you strange STRANGE person. *grins* **Aahz**: _Thanks for adding me to your fave list. Again, sorry about the delay! _**Dracos gal**:_ Thanks for reviewing. _**Silence**: _You like the concept? Brilliant, thanks! _**Dannie7**: _It sounded dumb? May I ask why so I can make it..er.. not dumb?! _**allee kat**: _You find my stories addictive!! Good! Did you hear that people?!! You're only saying that cuz ya me mate. Hoofle. *grins* _**Lolita**: _Oh, another one who though this would be stupid but was wrong. *blinks and moves on* _**cosmoz**: _Yeah, all males are slow LOL _**Arlyta**: _I... er... heh. Yah. You know, I don't think Seamus and Ginny will "make sweet love and stuff" but i might make Dra jealous of them LOL! _**dobbie-loves-sweeties**: _LOL, no, Gin aint too happy about him sitting next to her. She's in a mood with him. Naturally. _**sabacat**: _Thanks for your reivew! _**Mrs. Wood-Felton**: _He was 'pimpin' ? LOL! How cool does that sound?! LOL! Thanks for your review mate. _**Dorks Annonymous**: _I'm glad you're so ...er... *friggin* happy about that. You'll be more happy now LOL! _**Hestia**: _I'm glad he was being like himself.. thats the whole idea! LOL _**rockerbaby@comcast.net**: _Sorry it took so long _**insomniagal**: _You want Ron's hat too? Meredith *looks over to Mere* You got comeptition!!! _**MaliShka**: _Actually, let it bother you, coz Draco would say lad. Maybe if you WERE British you'd think different. He wouldn't say male, nor would he say boy coz that's too childish, and they're too young for man. So please, know what you're talking about, and don't forget Draco IS British too, so he wouldn't really say guy. If you don't have anything nice tosay, don't say it? _**Meiko**: _I have a feeling someone want's some fluff. Could it be you? I think so. I'll see what I can do for ya. _**SleepieCareBear**: _Yeah, snow IS good! Thanks for the review. _**GreyDreamer**: _Thanks for the review, and yeah, he needs to get into her good books LOL _**Lily~Evans**: _Ak, I didn't hurry! Sorry. Will they get left behind? Ya never know! _**Catwoman**: _LOL I hate cats. Here is the continue. _**Blue Lady**: _Here's the chapter, thanks for reviewing. _**Demonstar**: _ Hey it's ok. Did i think it was a flame? Hmm. Don't remember LOL! _**michele**: _Yes, what WILL happen at the museum?! *grins* _**Tiny Q**: _Oh no, a flame! *gags* LOL! I don't like picking bones, reminds me of chicken LOL _**brat**: _ok _**Tara_Potter_Malfoy (aka: pippin_took_my_heart)**: _Ok, I think thats the longest review I had..er.. heh.. _**Anjelline**: _LOL, no I was waiting for insperation before I updated. Seamus? I dunno if he's in this chapter _**Evil Slytherin Child**: _Um, ok thanks... _**Artemis Le Faey**: _Oh, another one word review LOL, thanks. _**Enter the Red Age**: _LMAO! I'm not hysterical!! Look people! She loved a line of mine! Neerr!! Thankies mate. _**katalina o'riley**: _It needs something more interesting? I was planning to, believe me!! *taps nose* _***karly***: _Thankies, heres the update. Finally. _**The Lady Lillian**: _No. _**tulzdavampslayer**: _Ok,... here is more.. _**Sad Strange Little Girl**: _Ok.. Your evil laugh is not as good as mine. Ner! _**Katrina**: _Romance comedies? LOL I can do the comedy at a push, but romance is bah. _**SycoCallie**: _Love your pen name, the play with spellings LOL! Then it'd been a month? Well this has been LONGER than a mong. L O N G E R! Did you notice?! _**Earundra**: _LOL i don't like cherries. _**Tempest in a Teacup**: _Thanks, here is the update! _**~*~Ann~*~**: _Aww, thanks but i'm not a great writer! _**ann**: _Yah, I did fall off the planet, I feel into the deep dark whole of THE BLOCK! *echo echo* _**Tempest in a Teacup**: _I have a feeling you've reviewed before LOL_

**Chapter 6 - Cheese!**

Draco made himself comfortable, as the driver revved the engine a few times. The tourist guide was checking everyone was comfortable before they started off on their journey. 

"So why did you bolt last night?" Draco asked Ginny, looking at the leaflet he'd grabbed off Ginny. 

"If you need telling, your brain needs to grow into your head a big more." She said, as the tour guide stopped to pick up a child's bag and hand it back to the owner. 

"No, really, why? Was it because of them French girls?" He asked, still not looking at her. "Jealous perhaps?" He teased. 

"It has nothing to do with them. Though it had something to do with the fact you left me waiting at the table for ages, waiting for you." She gritted her teeth. 

He let out a lazy, and annoying sigh. "Yes, but you were talking to Finnigan, after all. Ah, it's not problem being jealous. After all, I am worth it." He drawled, gracefully placing down the leaflet to turn to her. "And where are you going?" 

Ginny was collecting her bags and she stood up. "Excuse me? Miss?" She said loudly to get the guides attention. "Sorry to bother you, but I wish to get off." She told her, shooting a look at Draco. The guide frowned at Ginny for a moment, but then helped her to get passed Draco, who was quite shocked. She walked down the isle ignoring all the quiet moaning from the other passengers. One especially muttered something loud in Chinese to his wife. Ginny just shot him a look at kept on walking. The driver already had the doors open for Ginny, so she quietly thanked him and got off. As she walked out of the shade of the coach, she heard the doors hiss then shut behind. She dropped her backpack on the car park. Ginny took a calming breath and the coach pulled away. Shaking her head she bent down to pick up her bag. 

"Why did you do THAT for?!" 

With a jump, she turned around. "Draco?! Why are you not on the coach? Are you stalking me?!" 

"Oh please, why would I stalk a Weasley? As it happens," He explained and slowly started walking back to the liner; "I didn't want to stay on there with people staring at me because _you_ stormed off. Did you know how embarrassing that was?" 

Draco looked back to find Ginny speed walking along the marina path in the other direction. He ran up to her. 

"You know, If I were the paranoid kind, I would-" 

"You would get the bloody hint, you annoying git." She said, speeding up even more. 

"But thank god I'm not paranoid." He told her, falling into her quick steps. 

"Why don't you find someone who's more _you_ to hang around with?" Ginny stopped and asked him. 

"Listen," Draco said and then paused. Gin waited for him to continue. 

"Er, yes?" 

"Exactly!" He said, like he'd just explained a real hard potion out to her. "Nothing! No shouting, arguing. No fighting about our Houses. Let's just leave all that... For now, hmm?" He finished, a glint of slyness in his eyes. 

Ginny just shrugged and walked along the marina. TO her right was a white metal fence and on the other side there were loads of boats and yachts. Ranging from small fishing boats to large luxury home boats. Gin stopped walking to have a look at them. Close to the one of the ports was a rather large boat with its engine running. The name on the side read something in French that she didn't understand. The man on the boat was wearing one of them sailor hats that simply screamed, '_I'm retired and bored, so I bought a boat._' The 'Captain' was letting out the sails and detangling the ropes attached to them. He must have sensed someone looking at him, as he looked up to her direction. He lifted up his hat, showing a bald patch and shouted "Bonjour madam!" Ginny gave a little wave and turned back to Draco, whose attention was wandering. 

"I didn't think the Malfoy's to be the kind to have _sea_ legs and go on cruises?" She asked him. He looked at her and shrugged. They started to walk again. 

"Father works in mysterious ways," Draco answered, looking around him. "I don't think anyone understands him." He finished, sounding quite distance. 

"You got that right," Gin muttered. "How do you do it?!" She blurted out a few seconds later. 

"Do what, exactly? Although Malfoy's do have a skill for everything..." 

Ginny once more stopped walking and leant back into the white metal fence. "You know fully when I got off the coach it was to get away from you." 

Draco raised an eyebrow mockingly. "No offence taken!" 

"Oh, do take_ all_ offence, trust me. Anyway, you're still following me, we're still talking; yet I still haven't walked away from you, and you haven't gone. Are you just ignorant?" 

Draco thought for a moment. 

"Well, I do hear its bliss, after all." He thought out loud, in a teasing tone. 

Ginny shook her head and kept on walking. Draco grinned roguishly as she walked away, and then gave a small jog to catch her up. 

"Do you want to go for a drink then, oh weasel one? I'm parched." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Oh please Ron, take it off for heavens sakes will ya? People are staring!" Seamus begged Ron for the sixth time that morning. 

Ron gave him a look. "I will not take my bloody hat off!" And with that final word on the matter, he headed off to the next stall in the market. Seamus shook his head and followed. 

"Uuh... Bon-jore," Ron said in his terrible French accent to an elderly man who was sat on a seat next to the stall. The man, who was now giving a huffing-type laugh, bowed his head slightly to Ron, before lighting up a pipe. 

Seamus came to the side of Ron, leaning over the stall front to smell the assortments of cheeses. 

"Be still my heart, they smell something vile!" He exclaimed in his thick Irish accent. Ron was being offered a small cube of cheese off the elderly woman who was obviously the pipe smoking man's wife. Ron popped the cube in his mouth and chewed slowly. A few seconds later his taste buds kicked in to action. 

"Good lord, Ron shouted out, wrinkling his nose. "That is.. is.. just... URGH!" He started to spit, and pulled his tongue out for affect. 

Seamus laughed at the faces Ron was pulling. "That nice, eh? Er... Don't answer that." He teased, sensing the vulgar words Ron would have answered with. "So," He started, changing the subject. "What about your Ginny hanging out with Malfoy last night, eh?" He said, completely forgetting he wasn't to mention anything. 

Ron straightened his Cannons hat. "Ginny wasn't out last night. I checked. She was in bed for 9pm. Lets go over there." He said, pointing the stall opposite, which was selling bread. 

"Are you sure? About Ginny?" Seamus asked, burrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, about half 10 I was chatting with her in that club! With Malfoy! Although I was quite tipsy..." 

"Hmm, yeah I saw _he_ was with us. But nah, I Don't think Ginny _was with Malfoy??!_" He shouted, finally clicking on. Half of the small town market turned to look at the weird loudmouth with the orange hat. 

Seamus looked panicked. "Yeah, but I'm sure there is a legit reason they had dinner together!" 

Ron looked faint. "Dinner!? Oh well that's just brilliant! My baby sister went on a date with Malfoy!!" 

The baker at the bread stall looked quite alarmed. 

"That's it," Ron snarled, dragging Seamus by his sleeves. "We're going to find my _darling_ little sister." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Ginny and Draco had sat down at a little wooden picnic table outside a Marina-side pub. It had a white sunshade umbrella over the top. For the last few moment's they'd been reading the menu. 

Ginny lowered her menu and looked over Draco's shoulder. "They're staring at me!" She said over to Draco, in a hushed tone. Draco took a quick glance over his shoulder to find a group of three burly looking males, late teen's he'd guess, sat at a table near the other side of the pub garden. they were nodding and glaring in their direction.

"Jealous of my looks, no doubt." He simply replied, no emotion crossing his face. "I get looks like that all the time." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Still feeling uneasy, she lifted her menu again. Draco was muttering to himself about the lack of proper British food on the menu. _Typical male_. Ginny thought. As she browsed the drinks list, the males from the other table laughed quite loudly, making Gin feel more unsettled.

"Ignore them," Draco told her. "Made your mind up?" He enquired, standing up.

"Yeah, tall glass of lemonade and a salad sandwich." She told him, giving him some money. "Don't be long, either."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I thought Gryffindors were _brave_?" He snickered quietly for Gin to hear, then went inside.

Ginny took a quick look at the French males who were leering at her. She quickly lowered her head in slight panic.

_Ok now, don't panic. Thats just silly. They probably just don't like the British. OH great! Coz that won't panic you! _She thought to herself, fiddling with a cardboard coaster. _Oh, how long does it take Draco?_ She wondered, glancing to the door. Naturally she took another paranoid glance over to the males who were making her uncomfortable.

But they had gone!

Ginny's heart gave a grateful leap of joy, thanking god that they had decided to go. That was until some shadows were cast over her, and a weird smell filled her lungs.

"Oh dear GOD!" She let out a small scream.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Another A/N: **_So ok, this hasn't been spell checked. I knew that some of you all wanted this up ASAP!!! So please don't go correcting all my mistakes. *give you all a stern look* coz I really don't care for them no more. Thanks for sticking with the fic._

_Jenni_


End file.
